


Love and Deception

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: But a lot of fun, F/M, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Social media AU prompt, a figure skating romance, cheerful story, figure skating AU, humourous (hopefully), not my usual meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: Slade Wilson will do anything to stop his perfect star pupil Felicity Smoak from dating the feckless Oliver Queen.





	Love and Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys
> 
> My obsession with figure skating and Olicity knows no bounds so I bring you this story!
> 
> Hope you like it!

**April**

“So I’ve noticed the kid is going through your Instagram posts and liking all your swimwear pictures. Is there anything going in between you and the kid that you need to tell me Felicity?”

Slade Wilson, Felicity’s long time coach is giving her his usual stare down, the one that he’s used on her since she was ten. The one that Felicity secretly thinks is hilarious but pretends to be intimidated by.

“Oliver and I are acquaintances coach. You told me it was important to be sociable and make friends on the last Dreams on Ice tour remember? To not hide away in my room at night and tap on my machines? So we talked and follow each other on social media. More importantly why are you going through my swimwear posts?”

Felicity crosses her arms, smirks and gives her coach a mischievous glare. Once upon a time there had been some nasty and down right vicious rumours about their relationship (completely untrue of course but apparently people can and do ship anything) and she knew any reference to this would have Slade high tailing it and leaving her alone.

“It’s my job to see that you make it to Beijing Felicity. Back to back Olympic gold while graduating from MIT. That’s why I go through everything you post.” 

“Well you don’t have to worry about anyone derailing your grand plans for me. Cute and perky jumping bean whose conduct needs to be beyond reproach remember? Oliver is not going to be interested in someone like me. He’s the Quad King that looks like an underwear model and a legion of ex girlfriends most of whom are real underwear models. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Now are you going to let me practice my quad flip or not?” 

The crestfallen look on his charge’s face upsets Slade Wilson more than he cares to admit, both to himself and certainly not to anyone else. Maybe he’d been too strict with Felicity? At eighteen she was still living a similar life to the one she led at ten when he’d first accepted her as his pupil. After Pyeongchang their goal had been Beijing with Felicity telling him she wanted her career to span two Olympics and prove that she didn’t win Pyeongchang because she was a tiny teenager who could jump easily. All this while completing her degree at MIT by distance too. 

“And you are Olympic champion, recipient of a full scholarship at MIT. Can Oliver Queen even read? What did Oliver Queen do at Pyeongchang? Skated one of the worst short programs in the history of skating. What did you do? Tacked on a loop after vetoing it on your first Lutz. You are heads and shoulders above him in everything Felicity.” 

“So are you trying to convince me to jump in the rink and catch Oliver Queen coach? Are you telling me I have a good chance with _the kid_ as you so like to call him? Because I’m confused. In that case we don’t need to worry about him liking my bikini pics no?” Felicity teases her gruff mentor with a twinkle in her eye. 

“I’m telling you to go and do a run through right now. Don’t you dare under rotate that quad,” Slade tries his best to ignore Felicity and gives her a little push out onto the ice. It wouldn’t do at all for her to know that he’d gone a bit soft over the years and found her impertinence rather amusing.

**May**

“Did you do this on purpose?” Coach Diggle waves his phone while casting a suspicious look at his star pupil who was skating back towards him after landing six quads in succession.

“You made a post titled _Favourite food, people and places_.” 

“So?” Oliver shrugs deliberately trying to look as obtuse as possible but John Diggle was having none of it. He’d been around and whipping kids and young adults into shape for too long. Oliver Queen might be his favourite (not that he’d ever admit to it) but that didn’t mean Oliver could get away with all the things he thought he could get away with. 

“You snuck in a photo of Felicity Smoak under this post. Did you not think the internet and myself would notice? Two thousand comments, most of them about Felicity and how cute Olicity would be.” 

Diggle casts a wary eye at Oliver again. He loved the boy and he would be the first to admit that Oliver’s spectacular meltdown in Pyeongchang had certainly caused his student to reassess his life choices. Oliver was born with it all. Good looks, athletic ability and a wealthy family. The quads came to him easily, as did the media exposure and the money. That was until Pyeongchang when he crashed and burned spectacularly and fell on every single jump in his short program.

“She’s my friend and a pretty remarkable person. There’s nothing wrong with me saying she’s one of my favourite people.” Oliver shrugs again, still feigning innocence like he hadn’t lit a social media bomb on purpose. 

“You know who her coach is right?” John asks with a heavy sigh. “Slade Wilson has got to be one of the most controlling people on this earth and Felicity Smoak is his pride and joy. Nothing good will come from you trying to flirt with Felicity.” 

“Slade Wilson will probably squash me like a bug the next time he sees me and Felicity is too focused on Beijing to ever defy him,” Oliver admits with a defeated air that makes John feel incredibly sorry for his student’s plight. It was obvious that what had started out as admiration for a fellow badass (and Felicity was badass, he’d never seen anyone so young skate at the Olympics with such cool precision) skater had now blossomed into a fully formed crush.

He suspected it the very moment Oliver told him shiftily that he was going to sightsee with Felicity and a few friends after Worlds. Oliver Queen lived in a world of private jets and had travelled the world ten times over. Diggle knew something was up when he ran around with a Polaroid camera, taking touristy photos of Felicity Smoak in Japan like a dope. This latest post on social media just confirmed it. Oliver was getting bold.

“Go practice your step sequence,” he orders Oliver, while racking his brain to see if there was anything he could do about the situation.

Slade was egotistical and autocratic. He was so hell bent on carving out what he deemed to be the perfect path for Felicity, he failed to realize she wasn’t a ten year old with frizzy curls anymore. John wasn’t just doing this for Oliver. He had conversed with the very impressive and downright adorable Felicity Smoak a few times and could put his hand on his heart to swear that Oliver might just be what she needed in her ultra high achieving life.

**June**

“Felicity is the reigning Olympic champion, two times Grand Prix Champion, reigning World Champion. Tell me again why we need to work with you and share a rink?” Slade sniggers looking so beyond smug that it was taking every ounce of John Diggle’s patience and world renowned cool head not to slug Slade Wilson in his one remaining good eye. 

“Felicity has also grown five inches since the last Olympics and is getting dinged for under rotations. If you want something else in her arsenal beyond a quad flip and not see her TES take a dive due to under rotation calls, you should take this opportunity to work with us.” 

“Look Mr. Diggle, I respect you. I respect you teach some of the best jumping techniques in the world. But what is that feckless kid of yours going to bring to this collaboration?” 

As if on cue Slade glares at Oliver viciously with his one good eye. The boy was jumping side-by-side loops with Felicity and both were looking like they were having entirely too much fun for his approval.

“Enough loops for today,” Slade bellows at Felicity who was gesticulating animatedly, no doubt caught up in one of her long-winded rambles. To Oliver Queen’s credit he was hanging onto every word and acting like her rambles were profound pearls of wisdom. Maybe the boy wasn’t a total lost cause if he had the sense to appreciate Felicity’s tendency to chatter. Slade will grudgingly admit (only to himself) that he personally found the chatter soothing.

“That feckless kid is the Quad King like it or not,” John announces drily. “Practicing side by side with him everyday will help drill in Felicity’s technique. Like I said earlier you and I can work together to stabilize Felicity’s technique. In exchange I am hoping that Felicity’s never say die, never give up attitude will help Oliver’s mental toughness for Beijing.” 

John adds the last part quickly, knowing full well Slade Wilson had an extraordinarily sky high opinion (well deserved to be fair) of Felicity. Things tended to pan out better if you praised Felicity first.

“You might also be able to assist with that,” John continues, feeling like he was choking the words out. The things he did for that boy of his. 

“It would be good for Felicity to have some company to keep her from always being attached to those machines,” Slade agrees grudgingly, not quite able to admit that Felicity’s technique needed any work. “Even if it’s only that useless kid.”

**July**

“What’s this I see on Twitter about you wearing the kid’s green hoodie? That thing is associated with him is it not? Is there something you’re not telling me Felicity?” Slade demands as he stares at Felicity intently trying to read her.

For all her cheerful chatter, Felicity was a difficult person to read, always has been, even when she was a child. Slade liked to think that next to Felicity’s seemingly airhead mother, he was the next person who had a good shot at working out what she was thinking.

Not that it was easy. Despite the bubbly and open exterior that she portrayed to the world, it was hard to work out what Felicity was thinking.

“You keep circling back to this coach and no there is nothing to tell you. We went to Big Belly Burger behind your back after a training session and it was windy when we left so he gave me his hoodie.” She’s trying to look casual but Slade notices the way her eyes are downcast, something that she often did when she was feeling insecure about something. 

“You needn’t worry coach. I am and always will be Oliver’s trusty training partner and friend. You know the girl who can go with him to Big Belly and eat a giant burger with a huge serve of fries. He doesn’t think of me that way so you should stop trying to work yourself up about this coach. Beijing and MIT. I’ve got it.”

Slade knows he should be relieved to hear this, after all some sort of nonsense with Oliver Queen was the last thing Felicity needed for her Beijing dreams and MIT education. However Felicity’s standing there with a small, sad smile on her face and he wonders if all this was really for her benefit or his. Was he wrong to push Felicity to a level that even he himself had never managed to attain? She’d conquered everything a figure skater could possibly want to conquer. If she wanted that idiot kid, why on earth shouldn’t she have him? It wasn’t like Oliver was too good for Felicity. Quite the opposite in fact. 

“You know very well my views about distractions Felicity but that kid would be lucky if he ever got to go on one date with a girl like you. He’s lucky you even bother to eat burgers with him,” Slade mutters distractedly, failing to notice the curious way Felicity is watching him.

**August**

“Felicity!” Slade bellows, the vein on his temple now turning green and looking extremely prominent as soon as he spots Barry Allen, short track speed skater aka the idiot who won his gold medal by default because all the speedsters who qualified before him fell in a heap, knocking each other down, leaving Barry Allen (who up until the crash by everyone in front was coming dead last) to sail cluelessly to victory. 

“Yes coach,” Felicity skates up to the boards cheerfully, a big smile on her face as she waves to Barry. 

“I ignored that idiot following you on all your social media accounts. I gave you the benefit of the doubt when there was gossip on Twitter about you attending some trivia night with him. So now what I want to know is what in God’s name is that idiot doing in my practice rink.” Slade’s face is bright red now and he feels like he’s two shakes away from actual yelling. 

Slade’s irritation is further heightened when he spots the kid on ice a few metres away crash landing his bread and butter jump, the quad Lutz and scrambling to get up like a kicked puppy. As per his agreement with John Diggle it was his turn to watch Felicity and Oliver practice this morning and just his luck he had a full blown crisis on his hands.

“You’ll like Barry,” Felicity gives her coach a charming smile, seemingly oblivious to his peevishness. “He goes to Brown and is doing a science degree. We have a lot in common besides both being athletes.”

Felicity grabs Slades arm and tugs at it in a coaxing manner. “I promise you don’t ever have to worry about Oliver Queen anymore. I can admit to it now but I did have a crush on him. Nothing came of it though. It was just a quiet dream I kept to myself. You know that’s not my style though. I always get up and move on and I think I have found that in Barry.” 

She gives his arm another tug. “Didn’t you always say it was your wish for me to have everything one day and live a normal life? Well I think Barry might be the guy.”

“That idiot?” Slade splutters in disbelief.

“Shhh don’t be like that. He’s a perfect squeaky-clean boy next door. You always called Oliver shiftless, feckless and just about every unsavoury adjective you could think of. You’re going to love Barry.” She gives him a resounding wack on the arm, meant to be reassuring and Slade feels like steam is going to billow out of his ears. 

“By the way I’ve practiced enough for today. I’m going to head off with Barry. See you tomorrow coach,” Felicity informs him merrily. 

“Bye Oliver,” she shouts and waves at Oliver Queen who has now collected himself and is glaring at Barry like he wants to rearrange his cutesy baby face. 

**September**

“This is all your fault you useless fool,” Slade storms up to Oliver one morning much to Diggle and Oliver’s surprise. 

“The hell,” both Oliver and John chorus in unison.

“Felicity called and told me she won’t make it to training today. She ALWAYS makes it to training, bar an actual ban from Dr Schwartz. Kind of suspicious she can’t make it to training the day it’s all over Twitter that the idiot she was dating is now dating his sister.” Slade’s rage is now focused purely on Oliver as he’s shouting at them and waving his phone furiously.

“Just what has Oliver got to do with this?” John asks, crossing his arms and glaring back at the other man for good measure.

“That fool you’re raising over there likes, no LOVES Felicity. I know it. I’ve seen the way he looks at her. But he hasn’t asked her out. It’s been MONTHS and he hasn’t asked her out. So guess what she did in her usual Felicity way? Miss a loop the first time; tack it onto the second lutz later. 

Decide she’s not going to mourn Oliver Queen anymore, move on and go out with an even worse idiot who ends up dating his sister. This is all your fault you cowardly fool. No wonder you missed all your jumps and fell during Pyeongchang.” 

Slade’s worked himself up into such a frenzy, he is now screaming into Oliver’s face. 

“Hey, watch what you’re saying there Mr. Wilson,” John snaps sharply. 

To their surprise Oliver ignores them and immediately skates to the boards at top speed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Slade shouts at him, still wanting the object of his fury to remain so he can scream a little more.

“To see Felicity,” Oliver shouts back. 

################################################################################

  
  
**March**

“Felicity you look…amazing,” Oliver mumbles as he stares at Felicity unable to take his eyes off her short, glittering gold dress. “I mean I’ve seen your programs and all the costumes you wear during our shows. You always look so beautiful but that dress it really is something you know. I mean you could wear jeans and a shirt and I still think you look fantastic, so natural, but tonight you look…wow.” Oliver clamps his lips shut and immediately wishes the ground would swallow him up whole. 

“Oliver, usually I’m the one who speaks in sentence fragments.” 

“I just…uh…would you like to get out of this banquet and go have some real sushi with me? We’re in Japan, why are we stuck her eating catered western food? Do you like sushi? Everyone likes sushi right? Even those who can’t eat raw food? There’s usually something cooked?”

Felicity smiles at him, a beautiful, encouraging smile, “I would love to Oliver.”

***

“One more photo with these cherry blossoms. Come on the pink looks like your cheeks. I’ve got the perfect shot!” Olive coaxes as Felicity does a little twirl and laughs at his enthusiasm. Fortunately the Polaroid camera he bought manages to capture her mid laugh and the photo does somewhat convey how truly stunning she is. 

“Should we be getting back to the others?” Felicity asks him as she pulls out her phone in an attempt to call their friends, whom they’d drifted from on this little sight seeing venture much to Oliver’s delight. 

“I don’t mind having you all to myself Ms. Smoak,” Oliver responds boldly, holding out a hand to seek her permission for….something. He wasn’t sure what he was asking her exactly but he just really wanted Felicity to say yes to whatever it was. 

Felicity bestows him with a luminous smile and takes his hand, her eyes never leaving his. Caught in the moment Oliver gently holds her face and pulls her in for a kiss. They don’t stop holding hands for the rest of the day.

**April**

“Felicity I love you and I want to be with you. I want to move forward. You’re eighteen, almost nineteen and not a baby anymore. You can’t live life at the beck and call of your coach.”

For years he’d tried to fly under the radar, accumulating a chain of conquests but always hiding and never wanting to be attached to anyone. Oliver supposed that this was karma leveled at him for his youthful indiscretions. He wanted nothing more than to shout from the rooftops that he loved Felicity and he was hers but alas this was the one and only time he was forbidden to do so, by the object of his affection no less. 

“You’ve got to trust me on this Oliver. I have known Coach Wilson for a significant part of my life. The man is one-third loving devoted parent, one-third control freak and one-third full blown madman. It will be a lot easier if he thinks this is his idea.” 

Felicity smiles at her boyfriend and caresses his face in an attempt to cheer him up. 

“Fortunately I am an expert at dealing with Coach even if he doesn’t know it.” 

“I don’t know why you’re so scared of him,” Oliver grumbles.

“Not scared. He’s more like the loony loving parent that you juggle intelligently for the sake of peace,” Felicity explains. 

“Well I’m gonna go like all your bikini pics! I don’t care! It’s the one thing I should be allowed to do,” Oliver says looking both sulky and rebellious at the same time. 

“Would it make it better if I modeled some bikinis in real life for you?” Felicity whispers with an impish smile on her face, whilst giving him one of her adorably lopsided blink winks. 

Oliver grins at his girlfriend and nods dopily, his outrage temporarily forgotten.

**May**

“Can’t we just tell Coach Diggle our plan upfront?” Felicity asks looking unsure of their decision to lure John Diggle in slowly.

“You’re the one lying to your coach,” Oliver says with an amused grin. 

“In my defence my coach is a highly strung, temperamental man. Coach Diggle always looks so nice and calm.”

“Eh I just don’t want to hear him lecture me about treating you well and not falling back to my old ways. He’s less likely to do it if he sees how much I love you. Slowly. That’s the trouble with everyone. I just can’t catch a break. Everyone thinks I’m going to corrupt the wide eyed, innocent Felicity Smoak,” Oliver grumbles. The thought of carrying this charades on for another few months did not appeal to him at all. He just wanted to profess to the world that he loved Felicity dammnit. 

“If only they knew that the real me is the true troublemaker in this relationship,” Felicity whispers solicitously into his ear as she beckons him over. Oliver obliges. This girl was going to be the death of him.

**June**

“You really are a genius Felicity. A diabolical genius but most definitely a genius. We’re going to be right next to each other every day,” Oliver practically whoops with glee as he lifts Felicity into his arms and swings her around. 

“Coach Diggle is very apt at baiting Coach Wilson,” Felicity replies, giving credit where credit was due. John Diggle had her coach diving head first into their trap.

**July**

“Felicity I thought you were committed to this plan of yours? There are pictures of you wearing my green hoodie all over Twitter. Slade is going to smell a rat.”

“Did you just call me a rat?” Felicity asks him looking incredulous and ever so adorable with her hands on her hips and wearing nothing but his green hoodie again.

“Maybe just a cute, sly mouse,” he offers, pulling her over onto his lap.

**August**

“Do we really need to drag your ex into this?” Oliver asks, feeling exceedingly sulky. This very simple thing whereby he loved Felicity and she loved him and they just wanted to commit to each other, had now turned into a full blown circus. A circus that included her ex, some smiling childlike athlete by the name of Barry Allen. 

“Barry’s not really my ex,” Felicity corrects him at once, sensing that Oliver was highly sensitive about this. “We kissed once, a long time ago. It was like kissing a sibling honestly. Not that I’ve ever kissed a sibling but it was very bland.”

“Well Barry sure knows what it’s like to kiss a sibling from what you tell me,” Oliver says snidely. 

“Iris is not really his sibling! Don’t be mean,” Felicity shakes her head at Oliver disapprovingly.

**September**

“I was honestly worried he would stroke out,” Oliver confesses to an amused Felicity who was draped all over him. “He was yelling and going bright red. I really thought he would explode or something. He’s…very ragey.”

“I can imagine. He does get very worked up about things. But he calms down eventually. ”

“Worked up is one mild way of putting it,” Oliver shakes his head again.

“Yes but now he’ll just be thrilled that I bounced back from the Barry debacle using my usual compartmentalization skills to date you who he’s decided he approves of and thinks is good for me.” 

Felicity rubs her hands together gleefully not feeling the slightest guilt about misleading Slade. Felicity was all for doing what needed to be done. And this was needed for a smooth transition. The way she handled coach Wilson was akin to delivering a mandatory axel jump in her short program.

“I will be good for you Felicity,” Oliver tells her earnestly as he takes her hands into his. 

“Oh I am sure of it,” Felicity grins at him before pulling him in for a kiss. “Why would I have bothered with all this drama if I wasn’t sure.”

**October**

“Olicity are Skating Royalty indeed,” Slade says with a satisfied smile on his face as he shows John Diggle a meme that’s currently circulating around Twitter. 

“They bring out the best in each other,” Diggle agrees with the man standing next to him as they watch their students land side-by-side quad salchows, not a single under rotation in sight. 

“They’d better not be distracted and lose any comps because of this romance,” Slade adds for good measure, frowning sternly at the loved up pair on ice who were giving each other what he called stupid looks again.

“Stop looking at each other with bulging wide eyes like a pair of frogs and practice your spins,” he yells at them. 


End file.
